muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
BETA Expanded
Please note that this page is a gag article. Moe Anthropomorphized BETA In the alternate universe where the Joshin Eishi Cryska (女臣衛士クリスカ) short adult games are set, the BETA are humanoid females, whose character designs are based on BETA classes in the Unlimited/Alternative universes. So far, there have been two official designs for moe antropomorphized female BETA, based on the Destroyer- and Tank-class. Also see Destroyer-Class Plushie and Haiburu. Fandom Reactions The BETA, because of their phallic/ugly nature, have spawned a number of humorous/morbid/odd/a combo of all three fanart and references; the fandom in general provides us with an unending stream of hilarious art, and phrases like "CHOMP" have become an accepted expression in the Muv-Luv English-speaking community in general. A small group of people have been known to use "Double BETA" as a hilarious insult, in the vein of another similar method of making light of an opponents's humanity. BETA are not pretty cool guys, they will eat your waifus and do not, under any circumstance, afraid of anything. Let us have our favourite BETA, Grappler-kun, make his opening speech. "What the **** did just say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I ranked top of my class at silicon and organic dismemberment in the Kashgar Hive, I have over 300 confirmed tons. I am trained in swarm warfare and I'm the best Grappler in the entire mining force. You are nothing to me but just another element. I will crush you with Mohs the likes of which have never been seen on this puny planet, mark my ******* words. You think you can get away with saying that shit over your psychic link? Think again, chompbait. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of Superiors and your brain waves are being traced right now so you better prepare for the herd, godless organic. The herd that wipes that out this pathetic little ball you call a planet. You're f***ng harvested, resource. I can stampede to anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's with just my forearms. Not only am I perpetually pissed off, unstoppable, and merciless, I have access to every strain in the hives and I will use them to their full extent to transport your miserable atoms off the face of this world, you carbon deposite. If only you could have known what mind-breaking depression your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon the earth you would have used your SDS. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, inferior. I will shit brains all over you and you will drown in them. You're already recycled, kiddo." - A VERY angry Grappler-class BETA. Image Gallery 2010-07-27 03;35;31.jpg|Did you read The Indian in the Cupboard as a child in school? Replace the Indian with BETA and experience DESPAIR. BETAClosed.jpg|Normally restaurants are closed due to BETA. Some say this is racist and backward, but we all just have to recognize that the southern states have a different way of thinking and that segregation is part of their culture. BetaWat.jpg|Here we have a BETA at work. He works a 9 - 5 job doing construction and has had a hard time lately at home. His wife is always nagging him to do shit, his son is a deadbeat who can't hold a job, his daughter is a slut who will open her legs for anybody, and because of this he regularly contemplates suicide. He enjoys classic rock, Van Halen mostly, and has a favorite ball team. BetasComputer.png|It would be an egregious mistake to believe the BETA are not civilized. They've adapted to first world culture rather quickly. Here we've spotted some warrior-class BETA at their local cafe discussing what's hip and cool on the scene, Tweeting and Facebooking, checking Pitchfork for the latest music, and maybe even finding love on a dating website. Betatorture.jpg|Tank-class BETA devouring a human male. HowNiceOfHim.jpg|Here is a picture of Mr. BETA in his natural habitat. He spends most of his time at the gym in order to sculpt an adonis' body for the sole purpose of molesting pretty young school teachers at the beach. Howfuckingcoolami.png|"You know the difference between you and me? I make this look good" - BETA. KAWAIIDES.png|Do not let their cute demeanor fool you; they are bloodthirsty animals whose only goal in life is to viciously violate your waifu(s) and cause YOU extreme amounts of PTSD. 28676319_m.jpg|A bit more to the right... just a bit more... alright, Fubuki, let's see you serve some watermelon! MuvLuv - Ruitare-chan.jpg|"Hey, Onii-chan! Let's play sprinting! Here, you go in front of me first." - Destroyer-chan trolling. With her tsundere attitude, she has an impervious 15 on the Moes scale. Heeyyo. MuvLuv - Magnus Lux-chan.jpg|You wait 'till she shows you her crazy side, she'll throttle you faster than a MiG-17 explodes from laser fire. Yanderus Lux, amirite? Haiburu10.jpg|A human female being swarmed by a Soldier-class and a Tank-class Category:Gag article